A Goblin Princess
by AuroraMorganneRaines
Summary: Sarah had a beautiful dream on her sixteenth birthday. But she knows it wasn't a dream when she has Mary. How will Jareth feel knowing that he has a daughter. No time to worry because they need his help.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own the labyrinth or any of its characters. Wish I did though lol..._

Sixteen year old Sarah Williams was locked in her room. In the corner sat her brother's old crib. But the baby sleeping peacefully inside was not her little brother Toby but her five day old daughter, Mary. They had come home that morning from the hospital and her father had promptly locked them in Sarah's room. Until she chose to tell the truth, he said.

Sarah sat on her bed and folded baby clothes. She pulled a large suitcase from under the bed quietly. If all went well her and Mary would both be gone soon and the Williams would never find their daughter or their grandaughter.

Sarah had quickly discarded the notion of telling her father and stepmother the truth. They would call her a liar and things would be even worse. How could they believe, Sarah herself barely believed. For Sarah, a mother, was a virgin. In her waking hours she had never been with a man. But on her sixteenth birthday she had dreamed that night.

He was there, in her dream. They were in the glass ballroom. The dancers were gone but otherwise it looked much like it had that night when she had shattered the mirrors with a chair. Amidst the glitter, he stood. Tight black pants that no mortal man would dare to wear and a white shirt open to the waist. He seemed frail yet strong, powerful yet weak. And in her dream she had kissed him. The only man she would ever love. For once you have been touched by the magick of the fey, no mortal will ever compare. And he had loved her, amongst the glitter on the floor of the crystal ballroom. When she awoke the next morning there was no sign that it had been anything more than a dream. So she had pushed it to the back of her mind.

Nearly a month later she began to get confused. Her monthly, which was normally like clockwork had not come yet. She was vomiting and could barely keep food down. Karen had taken her to the doctor, suspecting the flu. The truth floored them both.

"Pregnant?" Karen stammered. "How can this be? She's only sixteen. She doesn't even have a boyfriend!"

Her father had demanded she tell who the father was but of course she couldn't. How could she tell him that the father was King of the Goblins, an immortal creature of the fey from the Underground. They would lock her up and take her child from her. His child, Jareth's child. She had fought her father and with Karen surprisingly backing her, got permission to keep the baby.

At three months along she had dropped out of school to be home schooled. She stayed in her room mainly. When Toby graduated to a toddler bed Karen had set the crib up in Sarah's bedroom. One day when her father was at work they went shopping. They knew by then that it was a girl. Sarah had latched on the name Mary. Fitting she thought. They had bought clothes, blankets, anything that should be pink. Karen had sent up Toby's old bottles and toys and such. Anything that didn't look too boyish.

Sarah learned to crochet. She didn't have much else to do. So Karen brought her balls of yarn and she made treasures for Mary. Blankets, booties, hats and such. And she thought of Jareth, down in the Underground, in his castle at the center of the Labyrinth. Maybe he would come to her and she would tell him about Mary. But he never came. And she sure wasn't gonna wish away Toby just to get him appear.

She had illusions that her father would forgive her as soon as he saw Mary's beautiful face. But he didn't. When they left the hospital Sarah had realized the truth. Until her eighteenth birthday she was a prisoner in her room and so was Mary. Then they would probably both be kicked out. Oh, her father would give them money to get an apartment, to get on their feet til Sarah got a job. But the message was clear. She was no longer his daughter. Not worthy of his love. She wasn't allowed around Toby either.

But Sarah had a plan. She was gonna wish Mary away to the Underground, then when Jareth came she was gonna throw herself at his mercy and beg to be allowed to go with Mary. She would clean floors, cook, anything to be near her daughter. So she packed Mary's things into a bag and prayed. And into the suitcase she placed her own. She hadn't seen the Underground since that night. Not even her friends had returned to see her. She feared the worse, that Jareth had punished them for helping her. But she had no choice. Mary didn't deserve to live in a bedroom for nearly two years. She deserved her father. And Mary was part of the Underground, she belonged there. Aboveground was not her world. And truthfully it wasn't Sarah's either. Not since she had eaten the peach. She belonged to the Labyrinth.

She pressed a kiss to Mary's cheek, tears dripping on the blanket.

"I love you Mary... but...I wish the goblins would come take you away...right now."

The lights in the room flickered. The window flew open. She heard whispers and giggles and knew the goblins were there. And Mary was not. A white owl flew int he window and in a swirl of smoke and glitter, he was there. Jareth...The Goblin King.

"So Sarah.,a new baby sister. Young isn't she. Not even a week? And already you're wishing her away. How sad. Did you wish to try the Labyrinth again? ...But you can't. Once was enough. This time the child is mine."

He looked so angry with her that she couldn't speak at first. Finally the words came, painfully.

"Mary isn't my sister. Even if she was do you think I would wish away another sibling after fighting for Toby? She's my daughter. I only wished her away to you because my father has locked us in my room until I'm eighteen, then we have to leave. Mary deserves more than that. She's special. She's a princess."

Jareth laughed at that. "A princess is she? In your eyes maybe, but she isn't to theirs is she? So young to have a child Sarah. Did you love her father or did he trick you into giving your innocence?"

Sarah flew at him in anger. "Yes... I loved him. I can admit that now. As to tricking me... yes he did that too. In a dream he came to me. In a glass ballroom he took my innocence amongst the glitter. Mary is a princess you see. A Goblin Princess."

Jareth fell back then, shock written on his face. "Bring me the baby!" he shouted. A goblin came quickly, confused, holding Mary. Jareth snatched her away and she awoke, looking up at the Goblin King with his own mismatched eyes. He sat down hard on Sarah's bed, marveling in the truth. This was his daughter. Mary, Princess of the Goblins.

"My child. And you would wish her away?" Jareth hissed at her.

"She deserves more than this! She belongs to the Underground. She'll die aboveground Jareth... and you know it! But there are conditions. You have to promise me you will not change her. She is not meant to be a goblin baby."

Jareth glared at her. "You would dare to place conditions on me? Of course I won't change her. I couldn't if I wanted to you silly girl. She is of magick. She will never be changed. She is meant to be beautiful forever. In the Underground she will be immortal. Of course she will die aboveground. It's the curse you humans have. Death does not visit the Underground. But you said conditions Sarah. What else would you order me to do to keep my daughter?"

Sarah took a deep breath. "The last condition is this. You have to take me with you to the Underground. I belong there with Mary. I ate the peach. The Underground has a claim on me and you know it. She's my daughter too. I have to be near her. I 'll cook, I'll clean...I'll be you slave."

Jareth hid his smile from her. "Well Sarah, I guess you have to get your bag. I know you have one packed. You knew I wouldn't leave you behind. But if you come to the Underground, you can never leave."

Sarah lifted her suitcase and stood by him and Mary. "I'm ready to accept that. There's nothing left here for me anymore."

Karen came to the door and started to open it. The room was empty. She stared in shock at the empty room. She blinked. The room was still empty. Something stirred in the back of her mind. A teenage girl, a baby, but she shook it off. There never was a teenage girl and a baby. Sarah Williams had never existed. All that remained was a sprinkle of glitter on the floor.

Sarah arrived at the castle in a swirl of smoke. The room she was in was beautiful and richly decorated. A huge four poster bed sat on a raised platform. White chiffon curtains swirled to the floor. A huge gold satin comforter covered the bed. At the foot was a pale tan fur throw. Pillows of lace and satin were piled at the head of the bed. Matching nightstands were on each side.

A huge wardrobe took up one wall. Inside were dresses of silk and brocade, gauze and chiffon. A dresser held lacy nightgowns and undergarments. A bookcase held a few books. Sarah bent to read the titles.

"The History Of The Underground" by Hazrealia Bodgins

"Practical Magickal Applications" by Merlin

"Aboveground From An Underground Perspective" by Hazrealia Bodgins

"My Life As An Evil Sorceress" by Morgan LeFey

"Saving Sarah" by Hoggle

She smiled at that one. So Hoggle was safe and sound it seemed. And telling their tale. Other books made her laugh.

"How To Tell If Your Baby Is A Changeling" by Priscilla Winkerton

"Royal Rights And Privilages" by Jareth

"The Land Of Stench; The Land Of Mine" by Sir Diddamus

"Rocks Friends" by Ludo

A comfy overstuffed velvet chair sat by the books. Light seemed to flow naturally from the walls. Candles hung from sconces. There were three doors. She opened one and found herself in a bathroom. The sunken tub looked like a pond and the shower seemed to be a waterfall. The other door led her to a room fit for a queen. Or a princess actually.

A round crib sat in the center. Lace fell from the ceiling and puddled onto the floor. Mary slept peacefully beneath a velvet blanket. A satin bonnet covered her head. The room was filled with stuffed dolls, some of which seemed to be alive. Sarah kissed her cheek and went back to her room. She found the one of the simplest dresses in the wardrobe. It was blue cotton and clung only gently to her fuller curves. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. She opened the door and set out to find Jareth.

She found him in the throne room. The goblins were absent and he sat alone on his throne. One leg was slung over the side of the chair and he seemed to be sleeping, his pale blonde hair cascading over his face. Sarah walked up slowly, smiling as he opened one eye to glance at her.

"Did you purposely pick the plainest dress I gave you to annoy me? I lavish you with satin and furs and you put on a plain cotton dress meant to be an undergarment in cold weather."

Sarah blushed."I didn't realize it was an undergarment. The other dresses are lovely, but I feel foolish scrubbing floors in lace and silk."

Jareth sat up quickly, looking at her with a scowl. "Scrubbing floors! What idiot goblin tried to make you do that? I will have their head when I find them. I didn't bring you here to be a slave, Sarah."

"No one was telling me to scrub floors I just assumed that was what I would be doing."

Jareth laughed heartily. "Did you think I would allow the mother of my child to work as a lowly maid? I am the Goblin King. Mary is our princess. Your role should be obvious Sarah. You are to be my queen. We will be married within the week."

Sarah sat down on the grimy floor in shock. She had came here fully prepared to be punished, humiliated. She had admitted her love for Jareth, like a fool. Yet he had said no sweet words of forgiveness. She had defeated him. Betrayed him. Left him. Yet he wanted to make her his queen. There were no locks on her door. Her rooms were lavish. No comfort was overlooked. She should have realized when she saw the clothes. But fear had forced her to believe that he was so cruel. Seeing that he had a heart, she was humbled.

_Sorry this chapter was so long. I didn't want to chop it up. Please let me know what you think. I have been reluctant to attempt to add to the perfect tale that Labyrinth is._


	2. Author's Note, Please Read

Author's Note

I wish to apologize to my readers who have begged for updates. After the computer with this story on it crashed I gave up for awhile on this and my other story. I am currently working on new chapters and will update as soon aas each chapter is finished. Please continue to read as I hope to spin a tale that will capture your interest once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Jareth twirled a crystal on his fingertips and sighed. He had been so glad to see Sarah that he had almost broke character. But then she claimed the child as her own and his anger had flared. Another man had laid hands upon his Sarah. She thought that by eating the peach that she belonged to the labyrinth. But he was the labyrinth, therefore Sarah belonged to him. It had been desperation that had caused him to enter her dreams that night. It was against the rules set forth centuries ago. He was forbidden to go unless called for. But Sarah had whispered his name and he had caved. Besides, she had sort of called for him.

Now she was here, untouched by mortal man. Her assumptions had stung him more than he let on. Scrub the floors indeed. Then she had come before him in the cotton shift and he had ached for her. The confusion and shock on her face had moved him. He had sent her away to change before she could see the truth.

She thought he was making her his queen only because of Mary. He smiled as he thought of his daughter. Fey lived forever and children were rare. Most had only one if any at all. Jareth was still young compared to most fey and had not thought of children. He was not exactly the most wanted fey underground. Fey women were fickle, whispy and frail. They didn't relish the idea of living in the castle beyond the goblin city. Who wished to rule a bunch of childish, crude goblins. They were dirty and wild. But Jareth ruled them well, appreciating their carefree loyalty. That was why he had chosen here to rule. His motheer had been shocked. She had expected him to remain in the Seelie Court, lazing about and dabbling in politics as most princes did. But Jareth cared little for court. The glitter only hid the ugliness. At least the goblins were honest in what they were.

He would raise his daughter here, away from the madness that was the court. She would flourish here, amidst the controlled chaos of the labyrinth. And hopefully so would Sarah.

But though he was to marry her he couldn't bring himself to admit the truth to her. He loved her. He, the powerful goblin king loved a young mortal girl. There wasn't much that he wouldn't do for Sarah. He would move mountains for her, she had ony to ask. But could he trust her with his heart. She had left before, had denied him and her loss had nearly killed him. Could he drop his guard around her? Or would he be forced to pretend he didn't love her? He wasn't sure yet but it was bound to be complicated. Things with Sarah always were.


End file.
